Island of Shadows (Book)/Cliffnotes
These notes are brief, noting major events and minor events that will be of consequence later. These are intended to be used as a reference for those looking for specific events for re-reading and the likes. Chapter 1 *Lusa's point of view *Lusa, Kallik, Toklo and Yakone leave Star Island and continue on their journey to the The Melting Sea *Lusa remarks how Yakone didn't look back when he would never see his home or family again. *Toklo continues to be in deep depression after Ujurak's death. Lusa tries to distract him from his grief but she dosen't succeed. *Yakone and Kallik dig out a snow den, and Lusa tries to comfort Toklo again, saying Ujurak has gone home. Her words have no effect to his mourning. *Lusa struggles with the urge of longsleep, and Yakone catches a seal. Toklo was about to catch one, but Kallik accidently scared it off, and he becomes angry with Kallik and Yakone. Chapter 2 *Toklo's point of view *Toklo's anger toward Yakone and the ice grows. *The Iqniq appears, and even though Toklo begs him, Ujurak dosen't appear. *They reach an Island, and Tolo investigates before they head up the cliffs, and they see some Flat Face dens. Lusa suggests that they look for food by the Flat Face dens. Yakone is confused, as the three and Ujurak kept the polar bears away from the Flat-Face rubbish, and Lusa explains that there wasn't enough for them all, and on a journey they had to make the most of whatever they could find. *Toklo hulmiliates himself when he gets stuck in a Silver Can, and Yakone and Kallik manage to get him out. They eat, and Lusa is satisfied as there was fruit for her. Chapter 3 *Kallik's point of view *They arrive at some ice floes, and Kallik is frightened of orcas attacking. Yakone remarks how it was getting to be a hungry journey, as the orcas had scared away seals and fish. *They jump across the ice floes, and Lusa begins to trail behind as they jump across more floes. Kallik asks if they could go faster, and Toklo gets them into an argument about taking charge. Lusa blames herself for the argument, but Kallik comforts her. *Kallik is visited by Ujurak, who tells her to keep the group together, as it was her skill and responsibility. When she tells the others about Ujurak, Toklo becomes angry at how he visited Kallik and not him. A seagull leads them to a seal hole, and Yakone catches a seal. Kallik and Lusa believe it was Ujurak. Chapter 4 :Coming Soon Chapter 5 :Coming Soon Chapter 6 :Coming Soon Chapter 7 :Coming Soon Chapter 8 :Coming Soon Chapter 9 :Coming Soon Chapter 10 :Coming Soon Chapter 11 :Coming Soon Chapter 12 :Coming Soon Chapter 13 :Coming Soon Chapter 14 :Coming Soon Chapter 15 :Coming Soon Chapter 16 :Coming Soon Chapter 17 :Coming Soon Chapter 18 :Coming Soon Chapter 19 :Coming Soon Chapter 20 :Coming Soon Chapter 21 :Coming Soon Chapter 22 :Coming Soon Chapter 23 :Coming Soon Chapter 24 :Coming Soon Chapter 25 :Coming Soon Chapter 26 :Coming Soon Chapter 28 :Coming Soon Category:Cliffnotes Category:Return to the Wild Category:Island of Shadows